


How Many More?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sokka is beginning to struggle with his trips.





	How Many More?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Warmth is becoming more important. Sokka wears more layers when he returns to the familiar cold. Even with his best efforts, he returns with blistered hands and sore joints. Zuko peels the layers off and apologizes with each groan and whine. 

"Do you want anything to eat? Anything to drink?" Zuko moves him towards the fire. "I can have a bath drawn for you." 

Sokka sits down with a long, low groan, grimacing. His joints hurt. His back is stiff. 

"How many more trips do I have?" His shoulders sag. 

People stare now. Shocked he made it this time. 

"I'll draw us a bath."


End file.
